Disrupting the Silence (Immortalfox and Jeamus)
by Itsmuffinmasher
Summary: It was downcast, bitter for most people, the way humanity and society just ended. Any forms of life disappeared after 4 days. Aleks always thought that when the zombie apocalypse happened, it wouldn't be this beautiful, to see a world that was thriving with activity and people bustling to get to their everyday lives, just to crash and burn into the complete shithole it was now.
1. Prologue

**_Summary: It was downcast, bitter for most people, the way humanity and society just ended. Any forms of life disappeared after 4 days. Aleks always thought that when the zombie apocalypse happened, it wouldn't be this beautiful, to see a world that was thriving with activity and people bustling to get to their everyday lives, just to crash and burn into the complete shithole it was now._**

**_Pairing(s): Immortalfox(later), Jeamus(later), Any other pairings are undecided._**

**_Warnings: Swearing, gore, smut(undecided)_**

**_A/N: So, uh, I really needed to get out of writers block to finish stuff I should've finished a long time ago, so here. A multi-chaptered Zombie AU that will have who know how many parts. Yup. This'll probably end badly._**

**_Prologue_**

_It was funny, how such a small planet could hold a large amount of people, and all the things in between. How the world was full of life, and space was just empty. How you're alone out in space, nothing there but planets and the stars. How Earth was the only planet to have proven life. Now the world was just like space. Empty. You know things are there, everywhere, but unseeable. A million things could kill you at any second and risks have to be taken to survive, whether you like it or not. You're alone. Nothing, no one, nowhere. All hidden on a faded map that was once the world. That was once humanity._

It was dark. Raining. Quiet. You wouldn't hear that often these days. Just for everything to slow down and nothing to interrupt such silence. Aleks always liked the rain, he always preferred the cold over warmth, no matter how nice it was. It reminded him of Russia, how the cold could drop to extremities and he wouldn't care. But when he's in a time like this, Aleks wanted to stay indoors and sleep. What he was currently doing was half of those thing.

The Russian hadn't been able to get a good night sleep since this all happened, the loneliness and discomfort keeping his eyes wide open. It had started almost two months ago, when he woke to screams and shouts on the streets. Saving his family was a lost cause, with them being in a whole other country at the time, and he hadn't been living long enough in his apartment to make friends. But there was a woman, mid-thirties, down the hall that he passed when heading to the fire escape.

She had begged him to not leave her, to bring her to a safe place and protect her from the undead. Aleks had agreed, he wasn't heartless, but she had died when she missed the jump to the building next to them. He had seen quite a lot of violent deaths in his time, from video games and gruesome horror films, but he couldn't had look at her when she hit the ground and screamed. She was torn apart and crying when she died.

Believe it or not, that was his last time talking to an actual person, other than himself. After, her death still fresh in his mind, Aleks tried to find an empty place to get more than ten minutes sleep, before settling on an old abandoned shop down the road that went bust years ago. It surprisingly had a good supply of food which would last for at least 2 more years, Aleks didn't see why they would just leave it there.

A routine was formed through that. Find a place with food, check if for any undead, move on in the morning. Eventually, he found a apartment house in Massachusetts, which is where he currently was. Aleks had been staying there for around three days now and had not been disturbed, thankfully.

Lightning flashed through the faded coloured windows, contrasting colours on the attics brown floor. His leg twitched, making a thump sound across the hollow brick and echoing in the room. It hand been a child's room, a large toy box in the corner and a queen-sized bed pushed against the slanted wall. It was a considerably empty room for a child, he had expected it to be filled with stuff they didn't really need.

In the wardrobe, the Russian had found a big stack of blankets and pillows, cartoon characters printed onto them. This is where he was. In a corner covered in Hello Kitty and Tinkerbell blankets. When he thought of what he would do when an apocalypse happened, this didn't even spring to mind.

The roads outside weren't even there anymore, blown up by army forces to rid of the 'plague', as new reports had told them. How it didn't damage the apartment house, Aleks had no idea. Sewers could been seen underneath the overhanging cement, gushing out water and drenching the mud below it. There were no zombies staggering around, only silence. Just the pattering of rain on windows. Silence. Just the boom of thunder after a flash of lightening. Silence. Just the leaves rustling and trees groaning slightly in the wind. Silence. Just the sound of his heartbeat and breathing evening out. _Silence._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Summary: It was downcast, bitter for most people, the way humanity and society just ended. Any forms of life disappeared after 4 days. Aleks always thought that when the zombie apocalypse happened, it wouldn't be this beautiful, to see a world that was thriving with activity and people bustling to get to their everyday lives, just to crash and burn into the complete shithole it was now.**_

_**Pairing(s): Immortalfox(later), Jeamus(later), Any other pairings are undecided.**_

_**Warnings: Swearing, gore, smut(undecided)**_

_**A/N: This first part is gonna most likely be really messy. Apologies for messiness and all that shit.**_

_**Part 1**_

_Thump. Groan. Thump. Crunch. Groan. Thump._

Aleks woke to the sunlight in his eyes, basking his body and the rest of the attic in warmth and light. He was surprised to see the sun, especially after the storm last night, but he didn't spend anytime pondering on it. He was famished. He removed the blankets and dug around in his backpack. He was successful when he found a jar of blueberries. If he remembered correctly, blueberries could last up to 18 months. It was something he learnt from his mother whe-. He cut off his thoughts, wiping a hand down his face and searching his bag for a spoon.

On his first spoonful of the fruit,meh thought he was in love. There was a tang of bitterness to it but was overpowered by the sweet juice it contained. Digging his spoon in the jar again, he paused when he heard the peculiar noises from when he woke up.

_Groan. Crunch. Thump. Crunch. Groan._

He crawled as silently as he could over to the large, coloured windows and peeked just around the side of it. Aleks' eyes widened when he saw a lone zombie, making it's way past the driveway. The crunching noise was coming from the gravel which was made with each slow step it took. Aleks was lucky enough to never having the need to kill any zombies, although he did have a close encounter in a small supermarket once, leaving with only more food and water.

The Russian didn't realise when he dropped the spoon, distracted by his own thoughts when the blueberries falling and the shiny metal clanging against the hollow brick. He flinched at the loud sound and huddling back in the corner when he saw the zombie stop it's movements. Aleks prayed to anything that could be listening, wanting all for the zombie to do is to just to keep walking and ignoring the house completely.

Aleks' prayers were answered when he heard the noises return and peeked around the window one more, breathing a small sigh of relief when he saw the undead monster continuing it's way down the rough road. Picking up the spoon, Aleks blew of the dust and wiped it on his jeans, then finishing the rest of the small jar. Tugging the grey beanie more over his head, the Russian packed the spoon; keeping the jar would waste space and slow him down, finding the map at the very bottom.

He opened the paper with the least noise he could, spreading it out across the floor. "Jesus christ..." Aleks murmured. This map could be used for a carpet because of how big it was. He wiped a hand over his mouth shuffling closer and crossing his legs, searching for the nearest hardware store or weapons shop. Aleks only had a hammer he picked up from a toolbox he found in a back room somewhere, he knew he would need more sufficient weapon if he wanted to live.

He thankfully spotted one in Hampden County, near Agawam. Aleks was thankfully just around quarter of a mile out from where he was. Rocky's Ace Hardware Store. He sighed and took a bottle of water from his bag, Aleks knew it was a big store. He'd been there multiple times for shelf stands and such. He folded up the map so he could just see the way to the store and packed up the water.

The small male checked the window once more and saw the zombie was out of his sight, grabbed his hammer from the side pocket of his backpack and exited through the back door. Aleks knew it was going to be a long trek, but he also knew it was going to be worth it once he got there. "Just please, goddammit, don't have too many zombies there." He whispered to himself as he pulled up the hood of his jumper over his beanie, weaving through the bushes before finding the gravely road.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Summary: It was downcast, bitter for most people, the way humanity and society just ended. Any forms of life disappeared after 4 days. Aleks always thought that when the zombie apocalypse happened, it wouldn't be this beautiful, to see a world that was thriving with activity and people bustling to get to their everyday lives, just to crash and burn into the complete shithole it was now.**_

_Pairing(s): Immortalfox(later), Jeamus(later), Any other pairings are undecided._

_Warnings: Swearing, gore, smut(undecided)_

_A/N: I've decided to update this on weekends because of school, it just takes away the time to write this and shit. But I'll update it more often in the half term which is in about two weeks. I'm probably moving too quickly with this but I have fun things planned for future. Long stuff in here, have fun with it._

_Part 2_

Aleks only had about 20 more minutes of walking before he reached the hardware store and he never had a more on-guard moment in his life. He had been passing a field that was once full of sheep until he noticed at least 6 zombies roaming them, from what he could see anyway.

The sheep had been ripped to pieces, stomach torn open and blood staining their once-white coats. He had to turn away at the sight, it looked like it was quite recent that it happened. Aleks felt sorry for the animals that was probably walking around the field, as if nothing was wrong, a few hours ago. The fact that things were still living two months after the worlds destruction made Aleks' stomach churn.

Now, it seemed, the zombies became completely disinterested in the sheep and was now slowly moving on. Specifically to the fence which Aleks was walking next to. He couldn't walk faster, the nervous steps would bring attention to himself. Walking slower wouldn't help either. So he had to just keep quiet and tense steps to get past the fields.

When they reached the edge of the fence however, they just bumped into it, grunted and turned another way to walk. It was strange to Aleks, how that when they weren't motivated to eat, they would just ignore everything they walked into.

Aleks eventually got past the fields without any attention drawn to him, he just needed to walk through a small town to reach the hardware store. Luckily, he had found a shortcut while driving to it and would the trip less dangerous and quicker.

By the time he reached the shortcut, making to the town just under 5 minutes ago, Aleks had to have been blessed to make it through the town without any encounters. It just honestly didn't make sense on how he could wander through things with nothing to face. Not that he was complaining.

The shortcut was just big enough to fit Aleks' tiny car through, when he had it, and over-turned bins littered the ground. It was a sight he saw a lot of, things looking like a mini tornado had torn through, some looking like an_actual_ tornado had come by.

It wasn't long before he reached the hardware store, shopping carts thrown everywhere and abandoned cars placed in parking spots. There was quite a few zombies wandering the car park, which made Aleks swallow deeply. The Russian noticed a hedge bordering the parking spaces and could easily sneak around to the back entrance, the front being locked up and windows covered with thick wooden planks.  
He likes to think that the workers sealed off the place to preserve the things inside, for when someone comes along and needs weapons or supplies. That's what Aleks wants to believe.

Gripping the dull hammer, he crouched and speedily tip-toed behind the shrubbery, pausing when he heard a low groan from behind him. Aleks took in a deep breath, expecting face full of bloody teeth and mangled skin. But what he did see was a zombie making it's way in his direction, wavering to the left slightly before going back on it's course.

_Shit, shit, shit._ His mind shouted, setting off alarms and urging him to run. Aleks shuffled backwards to get away from the zombie before going back-first into the hedge. The zombies movements seemed to perk up at the noise, moving quicker to Aleks.

The blaring alarms got louder and the shouts for him to run was as if someone was _actually telling him to run._ So he did. Ran through an open gap between the hedge and out into the open car park. Aleks had underestimated the amount of zombies actually there. He estimated about twenty, as he ran past shopping carts and cars. The sound of his shoes hitting the tarmac alerted more of the zombies, but he still kept running.

When he had turned to see how many of those fuckers were chasing him however, Aleks tripped. And fell right onto a car, the echoing car alarm sending the rest of the zombies, and other ones from their hiding spots, to give Aleks all their attention and to chase after him.

"Чертовски дерьмо!" He yelled. If the car alarms hadn't gone off, his shouting certainly would've alerted the remaining undead. Aleks pushed himself off the cars hood and made haste to the back entrance again. His shoes soon touched a pavement leading to the back doors, but the zombies still hunted him down.

The Russian reached the double doors and tugged harshly on a handle. "Давай, давай! Пожалуйста!" Aleks barked out, kicking the door before shouting once more. "Ебать!" If Aleks hadn't saw the small window above the green dumpster, he'd surely have been torn to pieces.

His luck began to return when it was open and just big enough for Aleks to crawl through. He turned to grip the edges on the wall and dropped down legs first, hearing the thump of the window closing before falling to his knees. "Fuck. Holy shit, dude." He panted to himself, dropping the hammer in his sweaty hand and tugging his bag off his back and grabbing a bottle of water.

The water soothed his now-dry mouth, dripping down his chin when Aleks drank to much in a mouthful. Pouring some in the palm of his hand, he wiped his face with the cold liquid, poured some more in his palm and did the same to the back of his neck.

Aleks lost himself in the cool water on his face and neck, closing his eyes and basking in the silence of the large room. "Hey man, you okay?" A light voice called out to him, startling Aleks. How had he not heard him? But there, about 5 feet away from him, was a man. _An actual person._

"Not much of a talker, eh?" The man giggled, coming closer towards him. Aleks placed the water to the side and picked up the hammer, as if trying to threaten him. "Woah there, I'm not gonna hurt or anything. I just want to help you." The man murmured, holding his hands up in defence and slowly making his way to Aleks.

Aleks lowered the weapon and observed the man. He could see that he had tanned skin, faint smudges of dirt staining his hands and face. Glasses adorned his face, a small smile right underneath them. His clothes were casual, not something Aleks would wear much himself. Jeans, sneakers, beanie. Only problem was the shirt, sleeveless. Would kind of idiot would you have to be to wear a _sleeveless_ shirt in the zombie apocalypse? Obviously this guy.

Suddenly, the man was right in his face, still wearing a smile, and taking the hammer from his hands. Aleks felt like a child, being spoken to as if he had fallen over and had cried. The man smiled brighter when he saw Aleks' shoulders loosen more. "The names Eddie. What's yours?"

There was a tang of an accent hidden in Eddie's voice, which Aleks guess was Puerto Rican. "Aleks." He croaked out, he hadn't used a voice like that since Aleks had met that women back at the start of all this. Eddie's smile grew impossibly wider at the sound of his name. "Well, it's nice to meet you Aleks! I just wish that we hadn't met in a situation like this. But I can tell we're gonna be great friends, Aleks!"

Great. Not only was the world overrun by zombies, but he had probably just met the most obnoxious person Aleks will ever actually meet. Aleks could already tell. On the bright side, Eddie was another person in this godforsaken world and that had to have meant something.


End file.
